Tears of an Innocent
by nakaki-chan
Summary: Kagome becomes a mute from a nasty childhood incident until she meets a certain someone. He helps her get over her past and teaches her to move on until he goes and breaks her heart. So whats an innocent girl to do? Read it... You know you wanna... :P :)
1. A nightmare Begins

Dear Dairy,  
  
It was the same as any other normal day, until he came home. As usual he came home   
drunk and therefore our family had to suffer. I'm really scared. I don't know what   
to do. Why won't no one help me... Why won't no one listen to me.... It's because  
I'm the daughter of a drunk, I'm the daughter that was born by aciddent because  
they was drunk. I'm mean nothing to them. I can't run away because Souta needs me.  
  
Kagome

Dear God,  
  
I know that you might be tired of hearing me talk to you, but I really need your   
help. I am praying for my papa and mama, my little brother Souta and for me. Please  
let my papa know what he is doing is wrong. Please make him stop hurting mama and   
Souta.  
  
Thank You  
  
Love, Kagome

Dear Diary,

It only got worse.   
  
Kagome

She ran down the stairs and into living room and hid in a corner away from her   
screaming parents. She closed her eyes and placed her head into her hands. She   
gasped as she felt something wet on her face. She removed her hands from her   
face and examined them. It was blood. Suddenly she realized she was sitting in a   
pool of blood, Blood that was draining out of her brother's life-less body.

A muffled sob escaped from her as she looked at her brother. He stared back at   
her immobile, pale, and cold. He was dead. His eyes, that once reflected   
happiness and laughter, were now reflecting darkness and despair She saw a   
broken bottle and instantly knew her father, through drunken rage and fury, was   
responsible for this.

Suddenly she looked up to see her father towering over her. She wanted to run;   
she told herself to run but, her legs were not responding to her mind. As she   
stared at him, and him at her, her dark brown eyes filled with undisguised fear.   
He raised a gun towards her, cocked, and pressed the trigger. It made a noise   
that caused her to go deaf and numb at the same time. Then she heard her   
mother's silencing scream and the thud of her mother's body as it struck the   
floor.  
  
She stood with her eyes closed but yet still open as he pointed the gun at her.   
They were closed to life but were open to something that she had never seen   
before... Death. For the fist time in her life she was afraid of something far   
more worst than being punished. Death made her tremble in fear and also made her   
blood run cold. But yet still she was starting death in the eye and death was   
staring back.  
  
She finally found the courage to looks at him. As he looked back, his eyes   
softened a little as reality finally struck him. He looked around and saw the   
damage he had done, damage that could never be replaced. "Pere," she whispered   
softly as he glanced at her. He lowered that gun and took at step towards her,   
which only made her back into the corner in fear.  
  
A flash of fury crossed his face and made her whimper out loud in fear, which   
only made him angrier. Yet again he raised he gun towards her and she again   
cowered in fear. She closed her eyes and waited for him to pull the trigger.  
  
Her ears went numb with pain as the gun went off again. She waited for the pain   
but felt none. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that her father was lying on   
the floor dead. Tears trailed down her already pale cheeks and she whimpered as   
the sound of thunder echoed throughout the room.  
  
Dear God  
  
Help me please  
  
Love Kagome  
  
The rain hit against the windows and the thunder and lightening flashed and for   
  
once the Higurashi family was silenced....  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ!

HELLO EVERYONE  
  
You might have probably read this story by Innocent-angel-kira and that was my other account. Now I have switched to this account so don't be alarmed people I didn't copy it. I have proof to just ask bluembers on the site and she can tell you. So I really hope you enjoy my story.  
  
Don't forget to review. Thanks a lot.  
  
Nakaki Aka Innocent-angel-kira 


End file.
